


Normality in the Mechanisms Cinematic Universe

by epicmusic42



Category: The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider, Transcripts, Video Blog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicmusic42/pseuds/epicmusic42
Summary: So link_ink is writing this amazing series called MCU (Mechanisms Cinematic Universe) that is absolutely brilliant. Being of the Tolkien school of world building, my reaction is to question what it looks like to those not involved in the world of capes. So for every thing he posts, I'll respond with a random citizen's view point.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 48





	1. When Do Supervillain Attacks Actually Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fracnkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fracnkie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Losing Track](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125664) by [fracnkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fracnkie/pseuds/fracnkie). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Content Warnings:  
> \- gay jokes? they're made by an explicitly queer character though

[camera opens to show an individual in their mid to late 20s sitting cross legged on a bed. The bed is covered in stuffed toys of varying sizes, the blue comforter barely visible underneath the hoard. A trans flag is visible hanging above the bed surrounded with posters.

The person looks like they’re probably on the short side and wears their coarse hair in braids on the right side with the left buzzed off. They’re wearing a tank top that says “Sleeves are Bullshit” across the front along with cargo shorts and a toolbelt. A large fluffy white cat is sitting in their lap.

This is Rylan, the face and brawn of Gay Angles, a moderately popular home improvement vlog. They gesture towards the camera as they begin speaking to the camera person.]

Is the camera on?

[A voice from behind the camera replies]

Yes it’s on.

[Rylan claps twice before addressing the camera. As they speak they use their hands to emphasize their words.]

Okay, so I know that the stats all say that 75% of supervillain attacks happen in broad daylight and there’s no warnings or anything. But let’s be real. Those statistics count the Rose Reds and other not actually all that dangerous villains.

[There is a moment of mostly silent muttering as Rylan waves off something from a person behind the camera.]

“But Rylan,” I hear you ask. “You’re supposed to be a home improvement vlog. Why are you talking about supervillain attacks?”

Well my dear followers that’s very simple.

See, I live out near this old abandoned railyard. I’ve probably shown y’all pictures in some of the videos I’ve posted. It’s kinda spooky at night, not the nicest view, probably would give you tetanus if you hung out there. But, it’s there.

Sounds like the kind of place that would have supervillains crawling all over it, right?

Wrong!

I’ve lived here for the past 3 years and not once. NOT ONCE have I seen so much as a single Rose Red. Sure, I’ve seen some of the local “gangs”, but in all honesty they’re just a bunch of kids running around trying to act tough. 

But. This past Saturday all of a sudden there’s a  _ fucking lightshow? _

Now. Y’all know me. I have a bit of what my SO lovingly calls, Dumb Bitch Disease. So obviously I go check it out.

Don’t worry. I didn’t get too close. [a brief pause as Rylan looks to the side and grimaces slightly] Don’t think I’d be here if I’d got any closer actually.

Now, I’m sure those of you who also live nearby are giving me a bit of side-eye right now. So I’ll go ahead and address that.

Yes. I did walk right up to The Bifrost Incident.

I got there just in time to see Icarus catch Gunpowder so I can’t offer any gory details.

But what this all goes to say, is it got me thinking.

I’ve lived near someplace that it’d be great for mad scientist’s and cultists and what have you to cause trouble in for  _ three years _ . And this is the first time there’s actually been something more newsworthy than a couple of teens getting caught trespassing.

Like yeah, I know. Supervillian attacks only happen like once a month.

But. I did some research.

So based on news reports something like, 40% of attacks are perpetrated by Rose Reds.

[Rylan covers their mouth and leans towards the camera, stage whispering.]

If I’m wrong about that you can tell me but don’t be a dick about it okay. This is a gay household. We don’t believe in math here.

[They lean back again and start petting the cat that somehow has tolerated their movement so far.]

And let’s be real. If a Rose Red attacks you just run the other way and you’re fine.

[insert yelling from off camera, the ensuing argument is unintelligible]

_ Fine _ .

Correction from my lovely SO.  _ I _ can just run the other way. Apparently that doesn’t count as a reason to not freak out over a Rose Red attack.

Getting back to _my point,_ _Veronica._

If we don’t count the Rose Reds, how many super villain attacks actually happen in broad daylight without warning?

Like, how do we know that, I don’t know, 80% of supervillain attacks not involving a Rose Red actually happen at night. Or on smoggy days. Or are announced 20 minutes beforehand.

Okay, that last one’s probably not true. But you get my point.

Let me know your thoughts down below - especially if you have better luck finding numbers than I did, seriously it’s like, impossible to find anything other than new reports about the showy attacks.

Don’t forget to like and subscribe on the buttons right about here.

[Rylan points down and to the side of them so that their finger is roughly above the like and subscribe buttons]

And until next time, this has been a moment with Rylan on Gay Angles. Don’t forget to take risks, drink lots of water, and always check your hammers for superglue.

Bye.

[There’s a moment of Rylan waving before the video ends.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I missed any content warnings feel free to let me know and I'll add them.
> 
> Quick Comments Reaction Code (basically, react using these and it acts as an auto comment button):  
> ❤️️ = I love this story!  
> 😳 = this was hot!  
> 💐 = thank you for sharing this  
> 🍵 = tea spilled  
> 🍬 = so sweet and fluffy!  
> 🚔 = you’re under arrest! the writing’s too good!  
> 😲 = I NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER  
> 😢 = you got me right in the feels  
> 🤯 = mind blown  
> 🤬 = god damn cliffhanger  
> 😫 = whyyyyyyy?!?!?  
> (Thanks to violetsmoak for the comment code)


	2. Mech Me Tonight - #general

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Content Warnings:  
> \- fictional real people fandom

> drumbitch Today at 8:17 AM
> 
> https://www.labyrinthtimes.com/articles/TheBifrostIncident 
> 
> [link image of a Labyrinth Times article titled The Bifrost Incident]
> 
> Hey anybody see this?

> d’Villian Today at 8:17 AM
> 
> Oh gosh. Was that out by the old rail yard? My mom was freaking out about something that happened out there last night

> weebship Today at 8:17 AM
> 
> WOW
> 
> i didnt realize that was what was happening
> 
> sad i didnt go check it out now

> drumbitch Today at 8:19 AM
> 
> Wait
> 
> You were there????

> weebship Today at 8:20 AM
> 
> kinda 
> 
> i wasnt actually there or anything
> 
> just saw the fight on my way back from my lunch break

> gun-pownd-me Today at 8:21 AM
> 
> Seriously?
> 
> WHat the hell was Odin doing out there?????
> 
> like seriously wtf???? no one goes out there basically ever and its asking to get tinnitus or smethign????

> d’Villian Today at 8:22 AM
> 
> Honestly I think that’d be a bonus for her?
> 
> Like. This way she can just do whatever she was trying to do without interruption you know?

> weebship Today at 8:24 AM
> 
> fucking trippy as hell either way

> d’Villian Today at 8:27 AM
> 
> Kinda makes me wonder what happened that the Mechanisms noticed it?
> 
> Like. They normally have a slower response time from what I’m seeing in the comments?

> gun-pownd-me Today at 8:27 AM
> 
> Trippy as _FUCK_

> drumbitch Today at 8:28 AM
> 
> I mean. I’m looking at some of the recordings of what happened and it looks kinda badass actually?

> d’Villian Today at 8:28 AM
> 
> Yeah but it sounds like they were on site before any of the recordings start?
> 
> Or the baron was at least

> d’Villian Today at 8:32 AM
> 
> The videos I’m finding of the fight all start with gunpowder baron and toy soldier on sight
> 
> Earliest catches icarus showing up with library ALEXANDRIA but nothing before that is showing up yet

> gun-pownd-me Today at 8:34 AM
> 
> Holy Shit

> gun-pownd-me Today at 10:27 AM
> 
> wair.
> 
> did anyone else see this last week?
> 
> [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AlkjaGLYjqwejlge ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AlkjaGLYjqwejlge)
> 
> [link to video of the Mechanisms being interviewed by Labyrinthine]

> The Baroness Today at 10:27 AM
> 
> Ofc
> 
> What do you think we are?
> 
> amaturs

> gun-pownd-me Today at 10:27 AM
> 
> considering you cant even spell amateur, yes

> The Baroness Today at 10:28 AM
> 
> fuck off kayden

> gun-pownd-me Today at 10:28 AM
> 
> make me _rock_

> The Baroness Today at 10:28 AM
> 
> do you want to to go boi?????
> 
> you cant even spell wait correctly and you wanna tell _me_ i cant spell

> gun-pownd-me Today at 10:29 AM
> 
> maybe i do butch

> drumbitch Today at 10:30 AM
> 
> First off. I’m the only bitch here
> 
> Secondly. Take the fight to #discourse please

> d’Villian Today at 10:32 AM
> 
> Thank you Mia

> drumbitch Today at 10:32 AM
> 
> [image of a thumbs up emoji]

> d’Villian Today at 10:32 AM
> 
> Also
> 
> Not everyone saw that so thank you for sharing it Kayden
> 
> gun-pownd-me Today at 10:29 AM
> 
> np
> 
> glad to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I missed any content warnings feel free to let me know and I'll add them.
> 
> Quick Comments Reaction Code (basically, react using these and it acts as an auto comment button):  
> ❤️️ = I love this story!  
> 😳 = this was hot!  
> 💐 = thank you for sharing this  
> 🍵 = tea spilled  
> 🍬 = so sweet and fluffy!  
> 🚔 = you’re under arrest! the writing’s too good!  
> 😲 = I NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER  
> 😢 = you got me right in the feels  
> 🤯 = mind blown  
> 🤬 = god damn cliffhanger  
> 😫 = whyyyyyyy?!?!?  
> (Thanks to violetsmoak for the comment code)


End file.
